12skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Many centuries ago, the land of China was promising, it was big and the ground was perfect for farming, but it is also a dangerous country to live in. The land was filled with dark creatures whom could be ruthless, attacking anyone who walked upon their grounds. No one knows where these foul creatures came from, some people say that they came straight from hell, others claim that the monsters are lost souls from deceased humans. But that isn't even the biggest mystery, there are huge stones scattered across China and legends say that these stones somehow give incredible abilities to the people close to them. Despite the dangers in this land, people began exploring it and banded together to protect each other from these hideous monsters. Creating factions to protect one another and dominate all monsters around them until they were masters of all they surveyed. Their territories grew into the horizons and as the land encroached each others space the disagreement of lifestyle, territory and belief began and to this day an all out struggle exists The factions started fighting each other, on a common battle field, for strategic advantage, hoping to crush and conquer all other faction until they are the only survivors and the most dominant faction in the land! Somehow it seemed that some factions were a lot stronger than others, as if they were possessed, was the legend actually true then? Most factions got destroyed in this great war, only a handful are left. With on top the 3 factions that gained most control over China. The first one are the Guanyin of the Dragon clan, settled in the East. They trained to be well balanced fighters, with as main weapon the blade, the sword and the long ranging marble. These fierce warriors use their indomitable spirit with deadly accuracy. Proud and loyal , these warriors would rather fight to the death then surrender to an enemy. The second of these factions are the Jinongs of the Tiger clan, living in the mountains and barren regions to the west where few men dare to go. Their name brings a hush of awe to anyone daring to speak their name aloud. These powerful warriors rely upon their sheer brute strength, and for good reason. These combatants are superior in terms of physical stature alone. Able to wield gigantic spears, stone scepters and bladers with a single hand. Many men have perished due to their overconfidence when fighting Jinong The last of these great clans come from the frozen wastelands to the North, they are known only as the Fujin of the snake clan. They are masters of an awesome amount of great and spectacular weapons as the katana and the double blades. These aggressive warriors are even able to devise ways to manipulate the most graceful and sublime sound waves with their lute in order to stealthy torture and exterminate victims over vast distances. A player must choose among the three factions when creating a character so he or she can participate in bloody battles against other factions. Since the game is centered on battles among the factions, you cannot create a character of different faction unless you erase all the characters!Category:General